


I Guess This is Growing Up

by Tsukkisaurus (Dragoonhazuki)



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, I will only tag characters with an active role in the plot however and not side characters, More tags will be added as the plot progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoonhazuki/pseuds/Tsukkisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University was supposed to be a fresh start for Yamaguchi Tadashi. No bullies, no humiliating incidents and no tsundere best friend to drive off anyone he might remotely call an acquaintance. Thing was, he never expected to run into a multitude of unfamiliar faces who all rank up to be just as mad as the many Karasuno volleyballers he has seen come and go. Was that really a guy swimming in the fountain? And why are all these famous guys sneaking on campus to serenade that unpopular girl? Is it too late for him to ask his parents if he can come home? Pure, unadulterated teenage hijinks galore. I guess this is growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess This is Growing Up

Ring-ring-ring of a telephone coupled with the clearly plastic creak of joints as a gesture jerked the flip phone open. Distracted mumble of a greeting as bony shoulder wedged the article of technology ‘gains the brunets cheek. The handle of his suitcase was extended and a second hand-luggage bag dumped atop with the fabric handles wound about the stiff ones of his pull case so as to secure them. A backpack came second now, hung off one shoulder precariously as with bated breath he waved a furious farewell to the couple in the driver and passenger seat and trudged the long path that wound through the campus he had seen only a couple of times with trepidation tempered by a firm resolve. He wasn’t that quaking Karasuno first year anymore and he wouldn't be bullied on his first day either. The only thing that would… Probably get him down was homesickness and—Argh. “Hinata get off me!” He protested, all but bowled over by the orange haired male who was much, much taller than he had been way back then. Still, some things didn't change and even after he had gotten the other off him; who was laughing and whooping, Nishinoya had really been a bad influence on him, he was panting with surprise.

Perhaps also with the strain of carrying the middle blocker as well as his bags, though he couldn't hold back from making a grateful face when the redhead took the hint and relieved him of his pull case and the bag attached to it, leaving him with just his backpack. So he was going to be here for the next few years, huh. It… Felt so surreal. “Yamaguchi, hurry up! They already posted up the dorm room assignments. You should have just taken the train; I think you're the last one here.” Excitable as ever, yet somehow a little more grating than he had been before. Perhaps Kei’s influence had rubbed off on him too. His throat tightened, at the thought of how he had gravitated to the side of the Nekoma former-captain as time passed. They were still friends, right? They didn't need to be joined at the hip or anything. It was true, growing up sucked. Seriously, it did.

“Hey, hey, Yamaguchi there’s this really cool guy that’s practically obsessed with mackerel. He stripped off and jumped in the fountain out front and he’s not even a first year. Isn't that awesome? He’s totally fearless!” Oh, he was still talking? Blushing, and hating how it highlighted his ever present freckles he tried to look interested in the other’s rendition of this supposed former swimming prodigy from some backwater place by the sea called Iwatobi. Welp, time to jerk out of self-pity mode and motivate himself – just minus the morale-boosting cheek slapping he had tried before and had gotten weird looks for.

His voice wavered, but soon became strong. “Hinata, do you know who I'm sharing my room with?” Asked, so as to alleviate the way his gut was twisting with nerves except somehow it was worse. Wasn’t Kei supposed to be going here too? Not that that was why he had applied here of course. His main choice hadn't accepted him… But that sort of thing happened and this place was just as good. At least his parents were pleased with the turnout.

Hinata piped up cheerfully but cluelessly; “Eh? No clue! It’s some girls name. Maybe they put you in the girls dorm by accident?” A statement that had Yamaguchi nearly choke on his tongue. Surely not, surely they wouldn't have right? Oh god, he was sweating nervously now. Pace increased subconsciously he noted with gratitude that the middle blocker was at least perceptive enough to keep pace and not question him as he alternatively elbowed through and apologised to members of the university who were gathered about the notice boards that listed up room shares. Boys dorm, boys dorm… His eyes flit up and down with his despair mounting. It was a shout of triumph that had his dread grow more profound as he turned his eyes to the other.

“Look, see, you're sharing with some girl called Nanami Haruka. Who’s that? Maybe they mistook your picture!” All he could hear was the echo in the back of his mind, of Hinata cackling, oh and some oh so familiar tones joined to that. Eyes slowly lifting as he turned and oh. Oh. What the hell was Bokuto Koutaro doing here? Was he an existing upperclassman? Why was his arm slung about Hinata’s shoulders? Yamaguchi felt as if he was mired deep in some kind of conspiracy right now, but before his knees could give a firm hand gripped his shoulder. It didn't stop other people picking up on the mistake that had been made until it was the very epitome of public humiliation. 

Hinata trying to wipe away his tears while still panting and laughing, and trying to apologise did absolutely nothing for his crushed pride. His eyes drifted up with resignation, meeting golden hues. “Yamaguchi Tadashi? Eh, don't worry! They always make at least one mistake like that. I remember when they thought Gou was a boy and put her in with some guy called Kagami Taiga. I’m Mikoshiba Seijuurou, your dorm leader.” The male offered his hand with a grin, as he rubbed the back of his neck – clearly someone whose bark was worse than his bite. “Come with me, maybe we can sort something out with administration. I know a kid whose roommate dropped out a few weeks ago, it’ll all work out. You’ll see.”

Yamaguchi would only nod numbly and let himself be swept away by the firm grip about his shoulders as he wondered if this was just one of many signs of what was to come.

_Help me, mom, dad-!_


End file.
